Some Bruises Don't Vanish
by FairyTail106
Summary: Before Gray, Juvia was in an abusive relationship. What if she runs into him again? Will she fight back or will someone step in? Intended to be a one-shot but might make two more parts. Gruvia and Juvia/Gajeel friendship Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail

Summary: Before Gray Juvia was in an abusive relationship and the man came back for Juvia. Will she go back in fear? Or will someone stop him?

 **Some bruises don't vanish**

The Fairy Tail guild was surprisingly peaceful and calm. Mostly everyone was on a mission or at home relaxing from the their own trips. In the hall in the corner sat Gray, Gajeel, Levy and Panther Lily.

"Why are you even sitting with us? Just cause you and the Rain Women are together doesn't mean we have to be all buddy-buddy." Gajeel said with the same angry look on his face.

"Gajeel! Be nice!" Levy Yelled at the Iron Dragon Slayer that is sitting next to her.

"Well since you and Juvia are such good friends I might as well try to be social to you. Even though I can't stand you or your music half the time" Gray said with a bored tone.

"Don't ever make fun of my music!"

"Well maybe if you played half decent I wouldn't have to!"

At this point they are both stand up in each others faces until Mirajane walked over with a couple of beers."So Gray, with Natsu on a mission you have to fight with someone huh?" Smiled Mira as shy set the tray down and added, "Oh and if Juvia all right? She stopped by to tell me the mission went well but she sounded like she was upset and I saw a bruise on wrist. She refused to get it looked at and stormed off."

"Wait she got back? Why wouldn't she come over to tell me?"

"Something doesn't sound right. Gray you should go talk to her." Levy told Gray with a worried look on her face.

"I will, I'll see you guys later" Just when Gray was going to walk away from the table he felt a hand gripping his bicep. With a look over his shoulder he saw Gajeel with a dark look in his eyes "What I gotta-"

"Bring up the name Kano. If she starts to tremble come and get me. I'm serious." Gajeel let go of Gray and sat down and still had that dark look on his face. It seemed like his fiance couldn't get him out of it. Gray couldn't think about that right now. All he could think at was his girlfriend and the name Kano.

By the time Gray got to Juvia's apartment and got his ice made key from his pocket and opened the door it looked like no one was home. The apartment was clean, like always, and all the lights were off. Except one, the bathroom. Gray ran to the door and opened it slowly. "Juvia? Are you okay? Mira said you were at the hall but you ran off." When you opened the door all the way all he saw was bubbles and Juvia's head sticking out of them.

"Juvia wants to be alone." Her voice was almost emotionless but Gray was able to pick up the hurt in her voice. Whenever he was around she was always happy and cheerful. She never wanted to leave his side. Gray stepped closer to the tub.

"I am not leaving until you tell me what happened on your mission? Did they not pay you? Did you have a problem with it? You told Mira it went well so I don't know what could be wrong." . Gray kept thinking of all the things that could have been wrong but kept drawing a blank. That is until he remembered what Gajeel said. "Does it have something to do with Kano?"

After the name left his mouth Juvia started to tremble, "I don't kn-know what you-your talking about." She started to sink lower and lower every time her voice quivered. Tears started showing at the brim of her eyes.

Gray did not know what the guy did or who he was but he had a burning passion to kill the guy. "What happened Juvia." It wasn't even a question but a demand.

Juvia looked into the man she loves and said, "What is done is done. There's no going back" Emotionless Juvia took over again and stared back at the wall.

Gray knew he was getting nowhere, so he went to get the one person who did. Gajeel.

BANG BANG BANG! "I'm coming! For fucks sake." Gajeel stomped to the door and swung it open to see Gray panting and out of breath. "This better be good." Gajeel leaned against the door frame making it obvious the he is not inviting him in.

Gray caught his breath and said, "Tell me about Kano."

Gajeel sighed, "I was afraid of this" Then the darkness took over, "When I see him I'll kill him like I should of years ago." The Iron Slayer growled the words. No one ever saw him this mad. Ever. It was a scary sight to see.

"Gajeel I need to know what happened." Gray was getting more worried by the way the dragon slayer was acting

"I'll explain on the way. I'm coming with you, I need to see if she is okay for myself.", Gajeel went to Levy who was in the living room and kissed her goodbye and told her he will be back soon. Within minutes he was shoving past Gray to get to Juvia's place.

Gray was sitting in Juvia's living room waiting for Gajeel to come out of Juvia's room. He was the one that got her to finally get out of the tub and get dressed. On her way to her room where Gajeel was he saw her covered from head to toe. She didn't even give him a glance. He felt so useless and out of the loop. He didn't know what was wrong, who Kano was and wouldn't get her to listen to him. He felt like a horrible boyfriend and a lousy friend. What felt like forever, Gajeel came out of the room and stood in front of him.

"Meet me at the guildhall at 8 AM tomorrow.", he started to walk away but then stopped in his tracks. "Go talk to her. She needs you." Gajeel walked out of the apartment while Gray ran to his girlfriend.

Gray opened the door slowly and saw a Juvia crying, sitting on the edge of her bed. He kneeled infront of her and whispered, "Please talk to me."

Juvia looked up at him and stood up."Juvia can show you." Slowly she took off her shirt which showed bruises of hand marks around her right wrist and around her throat. Then there was bruise deep and dark on her stomach and her sides. Next she took off her pants that showed bruises on her left thigh and a handprint on her left ankle as if someone grabbed it to keep her from moving her leg or dragging her. Gray was beyond pissed. He didn't know what to say. All he kept thinking was how to kill the man who did this to her.

"He did this?!" Gray shot up. He was still seeing red.

"Gray-sama, please don't yell." Her whisper sounded painful. Almost like it was hard to talk. But he remembered her sounding fine earlier.

Gray took a deep breath and asked, "Explain everything to me."

Juvia sat down and looked at her hands. "His name is Kano. Juvia met him when she was still in Phantom Lord and started dating. Juvia wasn't in love, just wanted to be loved. Kano was always flirting with other girls and sleeping around. When Juvia found out she ended everything. But then things got worse. Kano said that Juvia was his and that he would mark her to prove it. That is when he started leaving bruises. Juvia was scared to leave and saw him all the time. It went on for about 3 months till Gajeel walked in my apartment and witnessed the beating. Gajeel saved Juvia, and Juvia saved Gajeel from murdering him and going to jail. Kano was in a coma for 5 months and last Juvia heard he left the guild and moved to another town. Turns out he was in the town that the mission was at. He found Juvia as she was leaving the town and in the woods. He was not happy that Gajeel did that to him and that Juvia was with another man. Juvia was scared and couldn't move and he beat on me. Juvia tried to run away but her yanked her back by her ankle and kicked her thigh. Then Juvia realized that he can kill her and blasted him with water and ran away." Tears were streaming down her face.

Gray was shocked. Shocked that even a strong independent women can be a victim of abuse. Gray held her as she cried and told her that everything will be okay. Gray vowed to do anything to keep him away from her at any cost.

Eventually the couple fell asleep and Gray woke up at 7 AM and got ready to meet Gajeel at the hall. At first he was confused when Gajeel told him to meet up with him tomorrow. But after what Juvia showed him and told him he knew this guy had to pay for what he did.

No one hurts Juvia. No one.

 **The End**

 **So tell me what you guys thought I hope you liked it. It was really hard to write Juvia talking because she does talk in 3rd person but she does say "My love" or "My Darling" to Gray which is 1st person but i'll figure it out more when I write. I was thinking about making two other part. One where it is mainly about Gajeel through the story and then another one where it is Juvia. But I will leave that up to you guys. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur Note: Thank you for the reviews! I decide to make more chapters instead of it just being a one-shot some people want to know what will happen next. I thought about it and If you guys like it that much then I can't say no to you guys :) I don't know how many chapters there will be but when i feel like it ends with 5 or 20 or however I will give you guys a heads up :P I will be posting when I can cause i'm finishing up school and I also work. Anyway back to the story :)**

 **Warning! Dark abuse in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail**

Some Bruises Don't Vanish - Chapter 2

Present

 _Flashback_

3rd person- Juvia

4 hours before Gray leaves to meet Gajeel.

Juvia lays in bed with the moonlight shining through the window hitting her bruised ankle that is peaking out from the blanket. Being heard from the dark room are whimpers and the rustles of the blankets. The bluenette shoots up in a sitting position in bed with a gasp escaping her lips. Sweat is visible on her forehead and upper lip. Her hands start to tremble as she runs her fingers through her hair.

"Just a dream. Just a horrible, terrifying dream.", Juvia's breath started going faster and more irregular as the panic creeps through her body. Tears slip down her face as memories start to slip into her mind.

 _Juvia was just sitting in the guild hall of Phantom Lord picking at her food, not feeling in the mood to eat. She stares at the window and sees the rain pouring down. The rain never stopped, wherever she went it followed. The Rain Women never saw the sunshine or felt its warmth, even a man she cared about even left her. "That bastard Bora. Juvia hopes you fall into a river.", She takes a sip of her drink and looks at the clock. "Might as well go to Kano's and Juvia can surprise him with dinner. He should be back from a job in an 2 hours."_

 _Juvia stood in front of Kano's door and was confused to hear voices coming from the other end of the door. She took out her spare key as fast as she could, opened the door to find her boyfriend and a violet haired women in an inappropriate position. "You have 5 seconds to get out of this house or I will put you in a water bubble until you are purple in the face", The girl pushed the man off her and ran out the door with her clothes in her hands._

 _"What the hell was that Juvia!" The man was angry and quickly put his clothes on. "You had no right to just walk in here and threaten my friend."_

 _At this point Juvia was feeling mixed emotions, anger, sadness, confusion. Mostly pissed off. "Juvia wanted to surprise you with a dinner after your job. But it seems you got rewarded by someone else who isn't your girlfriend." Her voice and face showed no emotion. In Phantom Lord, emotions are a weakness. Show no mercy._

 _Before she knew it the back of his hand, hit her across the face. The slap caused her to become unbalanced but not enough to fall. "Don't you ever. Ever! Talk to me like that. You were not giving it up and I was not waiting around forever for you."_

 _Juvia wiped the blood off of the corner of her mouth. "Juvia made that mistake once and refuses to make that again. Don't you ever touch Juvia again! You will never see Juvia again" Tears were threatening to fall, but the Rain Women turned around to leave but a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. The force threw her against the wall and she smacked her head against the wall and saw black spots in her vision. She felt a hand grip her chin and forced her to stare into the man that caused this pain._

 _"You are my girlfriend, you know how good it makes me look having you around my arm when you are part of The Element 4? You are not going anywhere."_

Juvia looks to her left and sees the man that she has loved for over two years and was able to call him her boyfriend six months ago. "Juvia is so grateful Gray-sama to have your love. Juvia is so sorry that she is so damaged. You do not deserve that." A tear slides down her face. Juvia walks to the kitchen and makes herself a cup of tea to calm her nerves.

Five minutes later the teapot whistles and Juvia starts to pour the hot water when it splashes out while pouring and hits her hand.

" _In about five minutes the water should be hot." Juvia walked over to the couch and snuggled up into a blanket. "Juvia goes out into the snow for five seconds to get to mail without shoes and she gets a cold."_

" _Juvia! Open the door!" BANG BANG BANG. Kano bangs on the door in fury. "I know you are home!"_

 _Juvia freezes in her spot. Terror takes over and she slowly lifts up her hand and caresses her swollen cheek, He hit her again two days ago for going on a mission and not telling him. He apparently looked like a fool for being the 'only' one not to know she took a job. He told her that day that she was his property now. That she was worthless. She snapped back to reality and got up to answer the door._

 _Within seconds, her body was pinned against the wall and his forearm was against her throat. "What happened with us taking a job together! I sat down there alone in the guild hall waiting and waiting till I came to find your worthless ass! You are a disappointment!" He grabbed her by the hair and through on the ground in the living room._

 _Juvia coughed and felt the pain he caused to her throat and through the pain spoke, "Ju.. Juvia tired t..to find you yesterday but" She coughed a few times and then continued, "you were.. Off with y.. Your friend" Pain shot through her body coming from her stomach where he kicked her full force. She swore she broke a rib or three. Tears poured out of her eyes, the pain was to much to hold back. "Stop it!" She lifted her hand up to hit him with a water attack._

 _Kano put his hand up in the stop motion and the water stopped in mid air. "Honey, don't you remember that my name means water God? I may not be as strong as you but I can make sure you don't touch me" His laugh he let out crackled and echoed through the tiny apartment. "You know I thought i really loved you Juvia, but it seems like you are just a big disappointment. How did you even become part of the Element 4? Unlike you, I do not let my emotions take over." He kneels down and looked her in the eyes. "You are nothing. And just because of your disobedience you will feel more pain than you ever have."_

 _Juvia was still in too much pain to move, she didn't even see him go to the pot that was whistling on the stove top. Kano took the pot off the stove and slowly walked over to Juvia. He looked over her body and kneeled down at her stomach. "I can't have anyone see this, you don't deserve attention. From anyone." He lifted up her shirt and slowly poured the boiling hot water on her stomach._

" _AAAAHHHHHH!" Juvia screamed in pain. She couldn't stop screaming the pain was to much to bare._

 _As this is going on a certain Dragon Slayer walked in holding groceries. "Hey rain Women, I heard you were sick so I got you-." He dropped the groceries on the floor without a second thought and grabbed the man by the neck. "You will pay for this." Growled Gajeel. Around that time Juvia blacked out from the pain._

Juvia put her small burn mark under cold water and then wrapped it in a hand towel. The bluenette dumped the water from the teapot into the sink. Not in the mood anymore to drink tea anymore. "How could Juvia have been so stupid. She let him do that, wasn't strong enough to fight back. Juvia can't live like this." Once again the tears were running down her pale cheek.

One hand subconsciously trailed under her shirt and rested on the scarred stomach. "What did Juvia do to deserve this?" The broken women cried on the kitchen floor. Letting out her pain and sorrow.

 _Juvia slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was still in her apartment. Her vision was fuzzy for a minute and then the sight became clear. Gajeel was on top on Kano punching him in the face with iron fists. Blood was splattered across the floor. Each time his fist connected with Kano's face blood spitted out of his mouth. "You deserve worse! What kind of man would do that!" Rage was clear on his face._

 _The women on the floor quickly crawled to the men frantically. "Gajeel please stop! You will kill him! Please! I can't lose you!"_

 _With those words he stopped and stood up. "Can you walk?"_

 _Juvia stood up slowly and screamed from the pain._

" _I got you," Gajeel picked her up bridal style, gently and with ease._

" _We can't leave him here to die Gajeel."_

 _Gajeel grumbled, "I'll get someone to take out the trash."_

 _Juvia sat in the hospital bed with stomach wrapped up, along with her head. A knock was heard at the door and she turned to see the man that saved her standing at the doorway holding a balloon that says, 'Get Well Soon'. "I really hate this balloon, but the damn lady said it is what you get for someone in the hospital. I think she was just trying to get a quick buck out of me. That stupid old hag."_

 _For once in months, Juvia actually laughed. Not a fake one to be polite or to not get a hit. A genuine one, it felt nice. "Thank you Gajeel-san. It was really thoughtful"_

 _Gajeel walked in and stood at the edge of the bed. "How long do you have to be in here?"_

 _Juvia took a deep breath. "Well the concussion from hitting the floor with be a while and so will the four broken ribs, but they said Juvia can go home in a week. They want to make sure she stays stable." She looked down at her hands. "Juvia doesn't deserve your kindness or for you to save her. She should have been stronger. Juvia is weak and doesn't deserve-"_

" _I never want to hear you say that again." Gajeel interrupted her. He couldn't believe the girl that was so strong and so independent would say things like that about herself. His hands were in fists thinking about the man that broke her. That hurt his friend, the one and only friend he had. "You were scared. Everyone feels fear at some point in their life. People freeze and don't know what to do. That doesn't mean they are weak, It means they are human and that they feel emotions. You are human Juvia. Don't ever let that scumbag make you feel bad about yourself. I want you to promise me that you will grow from this. Not let it bring you down. I also want you to promise me you will never put yourself down."_

 _Juvia looked at Gajeel while she cried happy tears. "Juvia promises." Juvia at that moment felt love. It wasn't anything romantic but the love you feel from a friendship. He cares about her and felt loved from Gajeel. Her best friend._

"Juvia promised Gajeel-san" Juvia slowly stood up and tip-toed to the bedroom where the love of her life snored. It was nights like these that she is glad that Gray is a heavy sleepier. She loved that he was there for her and felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders when she told him her past. "Juvia loves you Gray-sama. She always has and always will." Juvia gently kisses him on the cheek and slowly gets into bed. "Thank you Gajeel-san. Juvia will always remember what you did for her." Juvia said to herself and slowly fell back to sleep.

 **End of Chapter**

 **This was a longer chapter but it gives you some backstory about the relationship from when it first started and when it ended. I add some friendship love between Gajeel and Juvia because I really admire their friendship and in my story without him she would be dead. Next chapter might have more Gruvia, I kinda write when it comes to me. I hope you enjoy it and please review! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I work random times throughout the week and it can take it's toll on a person. Like I said before I write in the moment and what I think should be written but I promise they will always fit in with the story and make sense. I also have another story I am writing and you should check it out if you like this one, it is called Helping my Inner Me. It also can get dark like this story has. Anyway enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Some Bruises Don't Vanish Chapter 3**

 _Flashbacks_

Present

Gray showed up to the guild hall thirty minutes before he was suppose to meet up with Gajeel. He was still pissed and was to anxious to take his time getting ready or even to eat. All he kept thinking about was to get payback for Juvia.

Juvia.

Juvia was still in bed sound a sleep. She does not even know he left or what he and her best friend are about to do. He felt guilty just leaving her there. No letter or anything. He didn't want her to stop him or to even be involved. He wants her to be able to live without fear and to never see him again. Ever. And after today he will never be a part of her life again. Not if he has anything to do about it.

Gray sat on a bar stool that was at the bar in front of Mira. "Mira can I get a glass of water?"

"Of course!" Mira said in her happy voice. She turned around and went to go fetch him his drink.

Gray looked around and saw almost everyone was at the guild. Even Natsu and Happy came back from a mission and were sitting with a eight month pregnant Lucy. When Gray found out the news he was pretty jealous. Him and Juvia just started officially dating and he even had thoughts of starting a family with the Water mage. It scared him a lot, but I guess his heart was ready. He never told Juvia, he didn't want to rush into anything, she finally was able to be comfortable around him naked. She was self conscious of the burn scars. Hell, she was uncomfortable to even tell him how it got there.

Mira set the glass in front of him which took him out of his thoughts. "Gray? Is everything okay? You seem kind of different." The barista asked genuinely concerned, especially with how Juvia was the other day. She knew something was up but she wasn't quite sure what. Gray looked up at her and for the first time in his life, he felt darkness inside himself and the women in front of him saw it clearly. It was the same darkness she felt when Freed was going to kill her brother and she just snapped. Luckily for her she stopped the darkness from killing the man who threatened her last family member. Mira bent over to be at eye level to him and whispered, "Gray do not let this evil take over you. Whatever is going on we can help. We can fix-"

"The only way to fix this is to eliminate the problem and that is what I plan to do." Gray interrupted.

"But-" Mira started saying frantically but was interrupted again by a certain Iron Dragon Slayer.

"We need to go. Now." Gajeel looked like he was ready for battle. He wore a black beater and black cargo pants with his black boots that he always wore. He also had on black leather gloves that had metal on it around his knuckles and a silver head band on. His face was emotionless, he was even mentally prepare for what is about to happen.

Gray nobbed and stood up from his chair. He was shirtless and wearing hunter green pants with a chain connected to it at the waist. He wore his normal shoes and the cross necklace he wears all the time. He walked out the hall with Gajeel and asked, "I like the color but what is with all the black?"

"You won't see the blood on black clothing."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gajeel and Gray are heading to a town called Betterum, which is a six hour train ride from Magnolia. The two men sat in front of each other, they sat in silence for an hour already and Gray needed some answers before they got to the town. He was going to ask Juvia last night but with everything that happened he did not want her to relive the horror. Gajeel was the only other person he can ask since the two were friends when it happened. "Gajeel, I have some questions."

"Hmph. Then ask away Ice Cube."

"How come Juvia did not use her water magic on him when he fight started doing this to her? She was part of the Element 4. She is crazy strong." Thinking about what that monster did to his girlfriend just added fuel to the fire. He was gripping the arm chairs of the train seats so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

Gajeel stayed looking out the window while he answered Gray's question. "He has water magic like her. He is not nearly as strong as her but from training with her and having almost the same powers he learned to counterattack her attempts. After that she gave up and stayed with him out of fear. If I would have known sooner I would have killed him without her knowing it."

Gray was actually shocked. He shouldn't have been since Lyon and himself were neck in neck when they fought with there powers. Why wouldn't they, Ur taught them both. "I'm surprised you let him live after what he did to her. I would have lost it."

The Dragon Slayer made eye contact with him for the first time since they left the guild. "She was able to stop me. She has a way of getting rid the darkness in someone and all she said was that she didn't want to lose me. Those simple words chanced away the angry that wanted him dead, to pay for what he did to her. She is like a sister to me. The first friend I ever made was her. Plus I am glad she stopped me." Gajeel went back to looking out the train window watching the scenery change.

The raven haired boy was gritting his teeth. 'Why is he glad he didn't kill him? If he would have she wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place.' He thought. The next words that came out of his mouth were loud and clear. He was lucky the train was empty at this time of the day or he would have had a lot of questionable looks in his direction. "Why didn't you kill him! If you would have she would not have had to gone through that all again! She wouldn't be in bed right now covered in bruises! Why wouldn't you-" His rant was stopped when Gajeel's fist connected with his stomach.

"Calm your damn emotions." said the long haired man, he sat back in his seat body still tense. Ready to swing again if necessary. "If I would have killed him then Juvia would never have that image out of her head. She is innocent, would you have been happy with her seeing a dead person in her apartment? I am glad she stopped me, I would never forgive myself for scaring her. Even though we were in a dark guild Juvia never killed anyone. She refused to take jobs that involved death to another person even when Jose told her to take the job, she just took a suspension."

"I didn't realize she was so good. I mean I know she is a good person but I thought she just changed when she met me and joined Fairy Tail." At this point Gray was rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb and the other hand is nursing his throbbing stomach.

"She was never bad. Unlike everyone that was a part of that guild, she had a conscious. She just felt accepted after the whole Bora incident." Gajeel grumbled.

The rest of the ride was silent. Neither men didn't know what to say nor wanted to say anything.

XXXXXXX

"Just letting you know, the last trip back to Magnolia is in five hours unless you are going to walk back." One of the male train attendants told Gray while him and Gajeel were getting off the train with their bags.

"Thank you sir, we will be sure to get back here on time." Gray told the attendant and walked away to catch up to Gajeel. "Assuming the asshole didn't change his name, I guess the only thing we can do is ask around for him."

Gajeel grunted but agreed that is their best approach. They asked everyone they came across, they even got desperate and asked some kids that were playing in the street. The duo was not going to give up, even if they did miss their train. This was something they felt they had to do. After an hour of searching a short female approached them. "Excuse me? What is the name of the man you have been looking for?" The female was short maybe about Levy's height and had long midnight blue curls and her body was just a little curvy. She had bags under her eyes like she hasn't slept in day and her right wrist was wrapped in a bandage.

Gajeel was the first to respond, "His name is Kano Ito. He is a water mage and likes to beat up on girls. Seems like you might know him from the look of you."

The small girl looked down and had tears in her eyes. "I don't know anyone by the name of Kano Ito, but if it is the guy you are looking for then he goes by the name Yoshi Kita. He is my husband, and my name is Yumi Kita."

Gray stepped closer to the women and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you are scared but we need to find. He hurt my girlfriend and he is hurting you, if you are scared he will come after you I promise you he won't. We can take you back to our home town and he will never see you again."

Yumi looked into Gray's eyes "You don't understand. Him and I have a child together and I do not work. When we got married he wanted me to be a stay at home mom while he worked. Even if I do leave with you both I have no place to live and no jewels." At this point tears were streaming down her face.

This time Gajeel spoke up."Look here, would you rather live with him while he beats you and possibly your child, or you can come with us and you can work in our guild and I will give you some money till you have enough to be stable on your own. Which will it be lady?" His arms were crossed and his face was stern as he looked at the only person that was standing in the way of his revenge.

Yumi took a deep breath and avoided eye contact with the Dragon Slayer, he honestly scares her. "O-okay, we live in a cottage in the woods. I had to pick up groceries so he stayed home with my son. Just please do not do anything until I get my son out of the house. I do not want him to see what you guys will do. He is only two years old." She was pleading. Pleading to save her kids last innocents. She tried to keep him from see the violence that his father did to her and she will stop him from see violence to his father as well.

Gray spoke up this time, "Mrs, we wouldn't want your boy to see this. We will wait outside until you are out of the house. We want you to meet us at the train station."

The abused woman nodded and lead the way to her home.

Along the way it was silent, until an ice mage broke that silence.

"How long has he been abusing you?" Gray had to talk about something, the rage in him was growing, he couldn't stop thinking that Juvia use to be this woman, maybe the question wouldn't help but he asked the first thing that came to his mind.

Yumi was still leading the way through the forest not looking back at Gray. "It started after I had my son. We were not dating long, he came to the town a year ago. I was a bartender and it was only his first day in this town and he came to drink. He said he was a wizard and left his guild because of a mission that put him in a coma. We started dating that same day, I was vulnerable. My previous boyfriend had cheated on me and at that point I would have dated anyone. Then one night we both had to much to drink and slept together. I ended up pregnant and we got married, but then I was getting stir crazy in the house and so I took my son to the park. He saw me talking to one of the other fathers there and beat me when I got home. I was lucky he let me out today."

The rest of the trip was silent until they got to the cottage. It seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, there was not another home around them. The cottage seemed small and cozy on the outside, eggshell white window frames and doors. The cottage was made of bricks but was painted a creamy off white.

Yumi turned around to look at the men. "Stay here behind the trees. He won't see you here, when I walk past you then you can go. I'll meet you at the train station." She took three steps towards her home but then turned around and said, "Make him pay for this." After those last words she turned around and went to the cottage.

XXXX

It took twenty minutes until they men saw Yumi walking out of the cottage with a small boy in her arms. The boy had blond hair and was clinging to his mother as she calmly walked away from the place they use to call home. They had no bags, toys, or even a small purse to take with them or else it would tip him off that they were leaving. Yumi walked passed the guys that were hiding behind the trees , not a glance or a word.

Gajeel got out of hiding and cracks his knuckles. "Remember, if he starts to use magic freeze his hands. He is weak, he won't know how to get out of them. Whatever he says do not let it affect you, he wants to see it affect you." The Iron Dragon Slayer looked at Gray and his face showed the darkness he has been hiding this whole trip. "Another thing, whatever I do do not stop me."

"I won't if you don't stop me either."

"Deal"

The men walked to the cottage and approached the door. Without hesitation, Gajeel kicked the door in and growled when he saw the man that was the cause of his rage. He had blond, shaggy hair and was semi- toned and had tan skin. He was sitting on the couch drinking a beer shirtless with just jeans on. The man looked up from the sudden door flying across the room. "What the fu-" before he can finish his sentence, Gajeel grabbed him from his hair and threw him through the window that was next to the couch.

Gray ran to the broken window and jumped through without getting a scratch on him. He stood over the guy that hurt the women he loves. "You are a piece of shit." His voice was cold and held no emotion. Gray kicked the man had hard as he could in the stomach. Kano wasn't as bloody as he hoped. He had a gash on his shoulder and little cuts on his arms and back. At the last minute he must of prepared himself so that the damage wasn't so extreme. Gray kicked him again and then he heard a deep laugh.

"You must be that bitches man. You know the only thing I regret is that I didn't get to fuck her brains out. She was one hot looking slut" He was roaring with laughter and Gray was gritting his teeth. The bloody human was on his hands and knees at this point when Gajeel came out of nowhere and kneed him in the face. Kano started gushing blood out of his nose and upper lip. He started screaming and holding his face while on his knees. "YOU FUCKING IRON EATING DICK!" Kano managed to stand up and try to swing at Gajeel but Gajeel dodged it with ease.

"Gray if you don't want to go through with this then wait at the train station. I am not going to babysit you while I have a man to kill." Gajeel was standing over the man that swung, missed and tumbled to the ground.

Without saying a word Gray walked over the the beaten man and stomped on his ankle. He heard the crack and had a dark smile on his face. The victim screamed in pain and Gray enjoyed hearing the agony in his voice. He sat on top of the man and punched his already busted up face. "That is for Juvia."

Gajeel came over and kicked his knee cap, "That is for hurting your own wife."

Gray punched him again, this time all the teeth he had in the front were cracked and he was spitting up blood, "After today you will never see the day of light ever again." Gray grabbed the man's face and slammed his head into the ground as hard as he can. Blood started soaking the grass underneath them.

Kano screamed in pain and knew he had to do something and that was to use magic. "Water whip!" He used the little bit of energy he had and swung the water to hit Gray.

Before the water hit Gray it shifted upwards and exploded into rain drops. All three men had confused looked on their faces.

Gajeel laughed and spoke up, "That attack was weak, what did you lose your touch?"

Kano coughed up blood and said, "That was… That wasn't-"

"It wasn't Kano, It was Juvia."

Gajeel and Gray turned around and saw the Water Mage standing a few feet away from them.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **How did you guys like it? Again sorry it took so long I work crazy hours and I called off sick today because I caught something so I decided to finish this chapter. Please review I love hearing what you guys have to say!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arthur's Note: I know it has been a late update but I finally have an idea with the story. It is going to go on longer than I thought which I am really excited about! :D I really hope you all like it, please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Some Bruises Don't Vanish: Chapter 4**

 _Flashbacks_

Present

Juvia woke up in the bed empty and by herself. Juvia got up out of bed but was sore and stiff. She looked at the clock that read 8:23am, Gray wasn't in the room so she got out of the bed to search from him. Bathroom, nope. Kitchen, not there either. Living room, also empty. Last place to look was the spare bedroom which had no man inside either. At this point Juvia was a bit worried, whenever Gray leaves he always leaves a note so that she wouldn't worry or go crazy.

As she starts to panic she tries to think of places he could be at and the only place she can think of is in the Guild Hall. Juvia gets dressed in her normal clothes she wears since it is the only outfit that will cover up the bruises she has. Before she leaves she looks in the mirror. In the mirror she sees a face she hardly recognizes. Her face is paler than ever and her eyes look sad and crushed. Juvia opened up the medicine cabinet and found the make up Lucy got her for her birthday last year, it was never even opened since Juvia never wore make-up. She is a Water Mage, if the water were to backlash the water can get on her and the makeup on her face would be a mess and who knows it could get into her eyes and then the opponent would get the upper hand.

She stared at the make-up and realized she had no idea how to put on foundation. "Maybe Levy can help Juvia." Juvia grabbed her stuff and walked a few doors down to Levy's apartment and with hesitation knocked on the door. Within a few minutes a perky Levy answered the door.

"Hey Juvia! What brings you here?" Levy replied with a smile but then that smile quickly turned into a frown. "Are you okay? I know Gajeel went over to your apartment but never said why."

Juvia looked at the ground and couldn't bare to look her in the eyes. "Juvia can not seem to find Gray-sama and she realized she looks awful and does not want to alarm anyone. Juvia remembers when you looked really pretty for you and Gajeel's anniversary date and was wondering if you can help hide Juvia's pale face."

Levy opened the door for Juvia to come in. "I will help you put makeup on but Juvia, you are beautiful no matter what. You are just going through a rough patch but that doesn't mean you need to hide your face. Who cares what people think or say. But I also understand that you don't want to be questioned but we know you. We can tell when you are sad or when you need us because we are family and family are there for each other." Levy smiled when Juvia finally looked at her.

Tears were about to escape her eyes when she looked up at she friend. "Thank you." Juvia walked into the apartment. It was designed like hers, You walk into the livingroom where a counter separates it from the livingroom. On the left side of the kitchen is a hallway, the door on the left in the spare bedroom, the door on the right is the bathroom and the bedroom is at the end of the hallway. While Juvia was walking into the bedroom she noticed a lot of boxes and items in her place missing. "Are you moving out Levy?"

Levy came into the living room with two cups or tea and a mirror being held from under her arm. "Me and Gajeel were going to tell you when you got back but you were upset so we decided to tell you later but since you are here." Levy paused and had a huge smile on her face "Gajeel asked me to marry him!" Levy showed her the ring on her left hand.

For once Juvia actually smiled and forgot all the bad that has happened. "He actually did it? He has been sweating about it for months. When did he ask?"Juvia sat down on the couch and was drinking the tea that Levy made.

Levy took a sip and sat down next to her."When you left for your mission we were watching a movie on his couch and he got me ice cream. Instead of a cherry on top of the ice cream he put the ring on top. He got on one knee in front of me and proposed. I was in tears, he wanted you to be the first to know since you helped him pick out the ring. We knew you would be back the next day and since Gajeel left his apartment without so much as a heads up I decided to come back here and finish up packing." Levy started setting up the make-up in the coffee table in front of her.

Juvia had a confused look on her face."Gajeel is gone also? That seems strange that they both would be gone at the same time." Juvia stood still as Levy started putting on the foundation.

"It does seem weird but whatever happened with you they seemed to bond after that." The script mage focus on the make-up and tries to reassure her friend. "They are probably working out or getting drunk or doing guy stuff to blow off some steam. Did you want anything other than the foundation?"

"Yes please. But nothing noticeable, Juvia just doesn't want to look dead."

"Okay, I have some nude tones."

"What? Juvia does not want to be naked."

Levy laughs act her friend's words. "No silly it will look like you hardly have any on because it will match the color of your skin."

"Okay just please hurry, Juvia must find Gray-sama"

XXXXX

It was 9:02 am when Juvia arrived at the Guild Hall, everyone was drinking and having fun like always, but this time Gray wasn't there picking a fight with Natsu like always. Juvia heard her stomach growl and realized she didn't eat yesterday after what happened. If she was going to look for Gray she needed her energy. She sat on the bar stool and waited for Mira to finish serving Cana for, probably, the 16th time this morning.

Mira approached Juvia with a smile that she always has on her face. "Hi Juvia, what can I get you?"

Juvia gave her a half smile, "Just some eggs and toast. Juvia has to go look for Gray-sama."

Mira stuttered a little and spoke fast, "N-no problem, coming right up." With that she basically ran to the back to make her food. Juvia noticed something suspicious about the way Mira was acting. She was usually calm and collected, not running away and stuttering,

About ten minutes later Mira came with her food, "Here you go enjoy."

Before Mira can run off again Juvia spoke up. "Mira is everything okay? You do not seem like yourself and when Juvia mentioned Gray you seemed to change."

Mira sighed and gave in. "I don't know where he went but he left with Gajeel. It looked like they were going on a mission but Gajeel was wearing all black and Lily wasn't with him." Mira looked Juvia in the eyes before she continued. "Gray looked like he had darkness in him, like he was going to kill someone. I tried to stop him, I tried to tell him the the guild can help with whatever is going on but he didn't listen."

Juvia had a lump in her throat, she knew where they went. She told Gajeel last night the town that he was in. Why did she tell him? Why are they going after him? "Mira when did they leave?" Juvia's voice was stern.

"They left about an hour and a half ago. Do you know where they went?"

Juvia stood up from the stood. "Juvia thinks so and she has to go before it is too late"

"Wait at least take the food for the train ride, you have to be hungry." Before Juvia can object Mira was already packing the food in a container. "Here. Oh and Juvia? Please stop them, I don't want them to do anything they will regret." Mira handed to food to Juvia.

"Juvia won't." Juvia paid for the food and ran as fast as she can to the train station.

XXXXX

After Juvia got off of the train she threw her container into the nearest garbage can. As she was walking a little boy ran into her and nearly knocked her over. The blonde haired boy looked up at her, "I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean too." The boy seemed to be about four years old.

Juvia kneeled on the ground in front of him and smiled. "It is okay, you did not hurt Juvia." Juvia patted him on the head as he smiled. But that smiled looked all too familiar, it looked like the smile Kano had before he started hitting her. She shook her head. There was no way that boy was his son, she thought she was just being paranoid and scared. "Where is your mother? She must be really worried."

The boy pouted, "I don't care, I am runnig away. She said we are moving away and I did not get to bring my dragon stuffed animal. His name is Boomer and he likes to sleep in my bed."

Juvia giggled at the young boy, "Juvia thinks your mommy will get you another stuffed dragon, and Juvia is sure that she misses you very much."

The boy stuck his hand out to Juvia. "My name is Akio, and you are my new best friend."

Juvia smiled and shook the little boys hand, "Juvia."

The little boy leaned in to whisper something to Juvia, "Just don't tell Boomer."

Juvia whispered back, "Juvia won't." and smiled, then Juvia heard a woman call for the little boy. "Juvia thinks it is time you go back to your mother." Juvia held the boy's hand, starting to pout again, and took him to the women that was search for the boy. "Excuse me? Juvia found your son."

The women ran and hugged her son like there was no tomorrow. "Thank you so much for finding him. I got so scared."

The bluenette smiled at the scene, "You are very welcome, he is a sweet boy."

The mother stopped hugging the boy and looked him sternly in the eyes, "Don't you ever run off like that, I told you we have to wait for the two men to come back so that we can go to our new home."

With those words Juvia went tense and conscious, "Was one of them wearing all black with bolts on his face and long black hair?"

The woman looked at Juvia with cation. "Yes. Why?"

Juvia was desperate and grabbed the girl by the shoulders, "Tell Juvia where they went."

XXX

After Juvia got the location from Yumi she ran as fast as she can, hoping that it wasn't to late. She had little cuts and scrapes on her hands and face, she did not bother being careful, the plants and branches on the tree hit her and she did not seem to feel a thing. Her adrenaline is pumping, she is praying that she stops the love of her life and best friend from doing the worst thing she can imagine. She does not want Gray to be pulled into the dark side and she got Gajeel to see the light, Levy and herself need Gajeel. The one that they know now, not the one that hurt Levy and her comrades years ago.

She saw the cottage through the trees and picked up speed, She had to make it, she kept thinking of what could happen. She can not lose them, not like this. She got out of the forest and saw that Gajeel kicked the man that hurt her in the knee cap, even from where she was she heard the crack and Kano's screams. Next she saw Gray punch him in the face, and tell him, "After today you will never see the day of light ever again." and slam his head into the ground.

She felt frozen in place, she never saw Gray like this. Yes in battles he was angry but never has he ever had the look of a killer in his eyes.

Juvia finally snapped out of it when she heard Kano yell," Water whip!" The attack was aimed directly at Gray, Juvia thought fast and redirected the attack and turned it towards the sky and into rain drops.

Gajeel laughed, "That attack was weak, what did you lose your touch?"

Kano coughed up blood and said, "That was… That wasn't-"

Juvia straightened her back and interrupted the blood man, "It wasn't Kano, It was Juvia." Gajeel and Gray turned around and saw the Water Mage standing a few feet away from them.

Gray looked at Juvia like he had saw a ghost, "Juvia? How did you find us?"

Gajeel growled, "Who cares. I am finishing what I came here to do. I don't care if she is her or not. I want him dead after what he did." He walked to Kano's head ready to stomp on it until a gush of water knocked him 5 feet away.

"Juvia will not stand here and watch you kill a person. We are the good guys, we do not kill no matter how much we want to. Gajeel, if Levy were to find out she would break off the engagement." Juvia pleaded for Gajeel to calm down. To remember who they are now. While Juvia wasn't looking Gray started choking Kano. Juvia heard someone gasping for air and saw what Gray was doing. "Gray please stop!"

"No Juvia! Look what he did to you? If he lives he will do it again next time he sees you. I can not let that happen. First my parents, then Ur and Ultear. If I lose you I don't know what I would do." Gray did not even look up at Juvia.

"If Gray-sama kills Kano, Juvia will leave and never come back. Then you will never see Juvia again and you would lose her, just not to death."Juvia's voice was really calm and stern. Shockingly she meant what she said, except that if he killed him then she would feel like it is her fault.

Gray loosened his grip, he got off of Kano. Kano seemed to be unconscious but still breathing. Juvia sighed in relief. Gray walked over and put her into a hug. "I.. I don't want to lose you. But I don't want him to hurt you again." Juvia felt saw Gajeel standing behind Gray, his head was down and his hands were in his pockets.

Juvia hugged Gray back and said, "You be the good guy and come home with me. We will let the authority deal with this, Juvia got out of Gray's embrace and walked over to Gajeel, She stood in front of the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel looked up at Juvia and was shocked when she put her arms around him and hugged him. "Juvia is so proud of you, you managed to not kill him." Juvia was crying a little at this point,

Gajeel put one hand on the back of her head and the other around her shoulder, "I still wanna kill him, but Levy deserves to have a husband that is not in jail. Even though I am pretty sure I could of hid the body where no one will find it." That got Gajeel a smack from the women in his arms, but that only made him chuckle, "But you also deserve to have your friend with you. I don't want to leave you all alone, even if you do have Stripper."

Juvia ended the hug and grabbed Gajeel's hand and Gray's. "Let's go back home."

They got to the beginning of the forest when Juvia remembered something and stopped in her tracks. "Juvia must go back quick, she ran into the boy and his mother that lived with Kano. The boy was really upset about not having his best friend. Juvia must go back and get it." Before Juvia can turn around she felt a hand grab her arm. The owner of that had was her Ice Mage boyfriend.

"You are not going back. He can hurt you again, I'll go back."

"No offense but Juvia does not think that is a good idea. Especially since you both almost killed him." She saw the uncertainty in both of the males faces. "He is beat pretty bad. Even if he wanted to he couldn't. Juvia will catch up, we can not miss our train."

Gray took a step closer to Juvia and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Please be safe. And hurry." With those words the men walked deeper into the forest and Juvia walked to the cottage.

Kano's body was in the same spot as they left him. She planned on getting him help when they got back into the city. Juvia walked into the cottage and searched for the little boy's room. The cottage was not that big so it was easy to find it. When she opened the door she saw a child's bed with green sheets and a orange stuffed dragon laying on the green pillow. The Mage grabbed the dragon and walked out of the cottage. As she was walking past Kano's body she heard a raspy voice.

"Don't worry…. Juvia… I didn't tell him what else happened,,, In the woods." Kano had to take breaths in between. His windpipes seemed to be damaged.

Juvia hugged the dragon and looked at Kano in confusion. "Juvia told Gray-sama that you hurt Juvia. He saw the bruises."

Kano tried to laugh but it just came out as a weird gasping sound. "There was more to it. Remember… when I was choking your pretty… pale neck? You seemed to pass out ….. for a while before ….you woke up and .. attacked me back."

Juvia's eyes were wide with horror. "What are you talking about? Juvia was awake, yes she saw blackness but Juvia was sure it was only a few seconds."

"Nope… and let's just saw you finally put out for me." Kano was laughing his gaspy laugh seeing the horror on Juvia's face.

Juvia calmly walked a few feet away from him and places the dragon on the grass. Next she ran to Kano and used her magic. "Water slicer!" Blood was everywhere. She repeated the mover over and over until his body was shredded up. Juvia soaked the grass with the man that beat and raped her. She was breathing heavy and once she saw the man take his last breath her face dropped. She realized what she did.

She killed a man. She let the darkness take over, she never thought she would do this. But for once in her life she felt free, she never would have to look over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't around. Without any blood on her Juvia backed away from the crime scene. She didn't know what to do. The only thing she she did know was that she killed a man and that her friends were waiting for her arrival. Juvia turned around and grabbed the dragon and ran to the train station. Never looking back.

XXX

The Water Mage made it in time for the last train. She saw Gajeel talking to the little boy's mother and Gray talking to the blonde hair boy. As she got closer to the boy he saw what she had in her hands. "Boomer! You found him!" the young women smiled and handed the dragon to Akio. The blond boy hugged his dragon and had the biggest smile on his face.

Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and smiled down at her. "Come on. Let's go home."

Juvia smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked on the train with him.

 **5 weeks later**

Juvia was in the bathroom puking her guts out. This was the 5th time this week that she couldn't keep her food down. She felt like death and had no idea why. "I know you hate going to the doctors but I am really worried about you."

The bluenette looked up at her boyfriend and sighed in defeat. "Juvia already has an appointment."

"Do you want me to go with?"

"No thanks. Juvia knows about your mission and you have been nothing but sweet to her." Juvia gets up off the bathroom floor and gives Gray kiss on the cheek. "Juvia must go so she isn't late for her appointment."

Gray smiles down at her. "I love you Juvia."

His girlfriend smiles big, "I love you too Gray-sama."

"Oh before you go, Yumi got a message from her village. It turns out that two days after we left some hikers found Kano's body. They investigated and ruled it as an animal attack. Yumi said that the town always had animals attack but this time it looked like they mauled him. She would have found out sooner but she left without a trace that it took them weeks to find her. Now you don't have to worry about him ever again." Gray gave his girlfriend a smile.

Juvia smiled right back and walked out the door without another word.

XXXX

"Juvia has been waiting an hour and still nothing. Ugh Juvia is going to feel sick." Juvia lays back on the examination bed and waits 15 more minutes until the doctor finally came back to the room. Juvia sits up and says, "Finally, Juvia was getting impatient. So what is wrong with her?"

The doctor gives Juvia a smile and says, "Congratulations! You are about 5 weeks pregnant!"

Juvia smiles for a second until she realizes that the baby might not be Gray's, "Um, doctor what if I were to have sex before a mission? Would I have had a miscarriage at all?"

The doctor gives the woman in front of him a confused look, "Well no, it takes about 6 days for the sperm to reach the egg so you would not have been why child yet. Is there some kind of problem Miss Lockser?"

Juvia jumped off of the bed and walked to the door, "Nope, um not at all. Juvia will call and make an appointment. She forgot she left the oven on." Juvia ran out the door leaving the doctor very confused.

XXX

Juvia looked at the calendar she had and realized that the baby could be Gray's but also Kano's, if he was telling the truth and if he wore protection. She remembered that the day of her mission her and Gray had sex and for the first time the condom broke. Neither of them were to worried because it happened once and they did not think anything of it, Juvia marked down the day just in case. The day after is when the Kano incident happened. Juvia needed answers, she called the doctor when she got home about a paternity test but we suggested against it. He said that it can cause a lot of complications this early and too many risks involving her and the baby.

The only person that can give her answers now is a future teller and luckily she knew someone that can read cards. Juvia grabbed her purse and headed to Cana's second home, the Guild Hall.

XXX

By the time Juvia got the the Guild Cana was already there, surprise surprised, but was shockingly sober. The pregnant women walked over to the usually drunk woman and sat in front of her. She leaned over and whispered, "Juvia needs your help and no one can know, not even Gray-sama."

Cana saw the desperation in her eyes and looked around. When she saw no one was paying them any mind she whispered back. "Fine I will help. You are lucky they won't serve me until 3 since I lost a bet. Now tell me what you need."

Juvia looked down at the table, tears forming in her eyes. "Juvia is pregnant."

Cana smiled at the blue haired girl in front of her, "Congrats, Juvia. But why do you need my help? Shouldn't the baby daddy help the girl he knocked up?"

Juvia looked at Cana and the tears were coming down her face. "Juvia doesn't know who the father is. She was raped the same time that her and Gray-sama had sex. The condom broke with him but she was knocked out when she was raped."

Cana's face was filled with anger, confusion, shock and hurt for her friend. "You want me to see if the cards can tell me anything?"

The Water mage nodded her head. "I did not tell Gray-sama anything. I have to know before I talk to him about this."

Cana grabbed her friend's hand. "I will try but I have to find a spell for this first it is a little different, but meet me at my place in one hour."

Juvia smiled and hugged her friend from across the table. "Oh thank you so much!"

Cana gave a snicker and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just bring the booze."

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Hey I hope you liked it! I added a little twist and decided I wanna continue farther with the story. I was talking to my friend and she was looking up pregnancy facts and found how it can take 6 days for the sperm to reach the egg. It got me thinking about if her and Gray slept together and Kano raped her she wouldn't really know who the father would be. I also decided NOT to put a rape scene and kept it that she was passed out because I do not feel comfortable writing that. Also I like to keep it a mystery on whether or not he actually did it. Anyway, Please review I love hearing what you all have to say :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys I am so sorry for the wait! I am back at college and I have to juggle school work, my college job and every other weekend going home to keep my other job and trying to keep a social life. It has been pretty hectic. I am so happy that everyone still reads I get email of people following my stories and even me as a writer. It just means so much to me and I LOVE reading the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

 **WARNING: There are some topics that might be a sensitive topic to others**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Some Bruises Don't Vanish Chapter 5**

 _Flashbacks_

Present

Cana waited until Juvia left the bar and counted to ten. Once she said that last number in her head she punched the table she was sitting on with all her might. "THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" Her head was going a thousand miles a minute and her breathing became fast and shallow.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the card holder, not knowing what to do or what to say. The only one that was brave enough to go to her that was there was Natsu. "Cana are you okay? I don't think the table did anything to you." Natsu chuckled a little trying to lighten the mood. "I mean it was not the table's fault you lost the bet. Next time think-" The Dragon Slayer did not even finish his sentence because Cana's fist connected with his face.

"Why do guys have to be assholes! She doesn't deserve that!" Without even checking if Natsu was alright she got up off the table and stomped out of the Guild Hall.

Natsu looked back at her and then at everyone else. "What the hell was that about? Is she talking about me knocking up Lucy? I mean Lucy was a willing participant in the baby making. Damn I am never having another kid if I am going to get punched for it." Natsu whipped the blood off his face that was coming out of his nose.

XXXX

Juvia did not want to be at home, yet she didn't want to be around other people. Gray went on a mission with Romeo, after he begged Gray to go on a special mission with him that needed an ice wizard. Gray agreed after talking to Juvia about it. He told Juvia that he wanted to make sure that she was okay and that if she needed him he would stay. In the end, Juvia told him to go since she was healing and what seemed to have been the flu, now she knows what it really was, they really needed the jewels since she hasn't been able to work.

What felt like a few minutes of walking turned into 45 minutes and the bluenette hugged herself and began to sob. "How did Juvia end up like this? All she wanted was to be loved and to have a happy life. Gray-sama is going to never forgive Juvia for ruining his life." The Water Mage's knees gave out from under her, the rain came down full force without a single warning. Juvia looked up into the sky and screamed as loud as she can. Tears were coming down and her makeup was running down her face.

Juvia stayed where she fell, which was in a patch of grass, at first she didn't know where she was but after looking around some more she realized she was a block away from where she first met her Gray-sama. She wanted to go back and remember the day the rain stopped but she knew she couldn't. She had to go to Cana's soon. The bluenette looked in the direction of the house that her and Gray fought on. "Now the rain is back Gray-sama. Can you still take it away?"

XXX

Cana was sitting down on her couch in her living room reading her spell book intensely. She was so engrossed with the book that she didn't hear Juvia knocking on the door. "Cana? Are you home?" Cana jumped from hearing another voice.

"Coming!" Cana quickly went to the front door and opens the door. "Hey sorry I was reading my spell book." Cana moved over and indicated for Juvia to come inside. "You must be freezing. Do you want a change of clothes?" Cana grabbed the nearest blanket on her couch and wrapped Juvia in it.

"Juvia is fine. She just wants to know what you found." The Water Mage's voice was barely a whisper, the Card Reader had to strain her hearing to know what she said.

Cana sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I think we should sit down for this, it is a lot to take in." Cana guided Juvia into her living room and sat her down. She grabbed the book and placed it on her lap when she sat down next to Juvia. "I found something that can determine the paternity of the, um fetus." Cana cleared her throat. "We only have one problem."

"Which is what?" Juvia's heart started to race with anticipation

"You are to early to find out who the father is." Cana looked down disappointed.

Juvia felt a lump in her throat. "What?" All the color seemed to drain from her face.

Cana looked her in the eyes. "You have to be at least 4 months, at that time you will start to feel the baby and then you can not get an abortion or anything if it is not Gray's."

Juvia looked at her hands. "Maybe Juvia is being punished."

Can was taken back. "Juvia what are you talking about?" She grabbed the hands of the pale girl next to her. " You are not being punished. I will kill the bastard for hurting you, just tell me his name and I will cut his dick off." Cana was tearing up with angry, she roughly wiped her eyes and hugged Juvia. "Please don't say stupid things like that. You are a beautiful person Juvia, inside and out. Don't you ever forget that. You are the most caring person. You sacrificed yourself so that we wouldn't have to fight during the battle with Laxus and his followers. I saw your inner beauty that day"

"Oh Cana!" Juvia hugged Cana back and let the tears flow out again.

After 15 minutes of crying, Juvia and Cana wiped their tears away. Cana looked at Juvia and said, "Are you sure you don't want an abortion now? What if it isn't Gray's?"

The bluenette twiddled her fingers and looked down. "If it is Gray-sama's then Juvia could never forgive herself that she took away her love's chance of being a father. But if it isn't then Juvia don't know what to do. Juvia can always give it to another family or something. She don't know. Juvia just hopes it is Gray's" Juvia felt Cana put a hand on her shoulder and the bluenette put her hand on top of the brunettes. The Water Mage looked up at the women next to her. "What else do I have to do?"

Cana opened up the book and looked for the page she needed.. "It says you need some kind of DNA from each potential father and your DNA. Is there anyway you can get the bastards DNA without having to go to him?"

Juvia rubbed her face. "No, plus it turns out he died over a month ago."

"Good I hope that bastard burns and gets beaten by women in hell!"

Juvia ran her hands through her hair. "Juvia is relieved to but how else can she get the DNA?"

"Shit" Cana muttered. She was happy that the man was dead but they needed his DNA. That is, when a thought came to her head. "Does he have any kids? They have his DNA running through their veins. If we can get a drop of blood or maybe even a strand of their hair that might even do the trick."

Hope started to fill Juvia's heart. "Juvia can get his DNA and Gray-sama's."

Cana gave Juvia a sad smile. "Juvia I need it by the next full moon in order to make the potion. The sooner the better. But are you sure you want to know the answer? Maybe Gray wouldn't even notice, or you even." Cana closed the book and set it on the end table next to the couch she was sitting down on. She looked over at Juvia "I wouldn't blame you and I won't say anything to anyone if this is what you want.

Juvia tilted her head to the left, and gave Cana a sad smile. "Juvia can not do that to her Gray-sama. Plus Juvia would not be able to look at her child without wondering who helped create him or her."

Cana shot up from her spot, rage illuminating off her body. "NO! Gray helped, not that Asshole! He forced himself on you! He forced the pregnancy on you! Stop thinking of this as you cheating on Gray when you were RAPED!" Her breath was shallow again and her anger was slowly going away. Enough that she saw the tears coming out of Juvia's eyes. "Fuck." The Card Wizard sighed and looked at the Water Mage. "I'm sorry Juvia. I shouldn't have been so aggressive."

Juvia started sobbing "Juv-via is trying to mo-move past it but sh-she can't." The bluenette's knees felt weak but she used all her strength no to fall to the ground. "Juv-via needs some time to thi-think. For the meantime she will get you the samples." Juvia wiped her eyes forcefully and hugged Cana one last time. "Thank you friend, she wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

Cana hugged back and sighed. "I am here for you. But there is one thing you need to do that you are not going to like." Cana pulled away from the hug and looked Juvia in the eyes. "You need to tell Gray what happened." The card wizard help her chin up, she had to make sure Juvia knew she meant business.

The Water Mage's heart dropped, she even became even more pale. "Bu-but it might not be his. Juvia can not tell him, it will only break his heart." Juvia hugged herself in shame.

"By the time you find out you will be showing and everyone will know that you are pregnant and that includes Gray." Cana's voice became more gently as she talked, almost like talking to a child explaining to them why they were being punished. "Gray will understand, I know he will."

The bluenette nodded her head and smiled sadly. "I hope so. Gray-sama will be home in no time and Juvia will try to tell him. She just hopes he will understand."

 **So that is all everyone for this chapter! I am so sorry for the delay I had so much to do with college and work and family, it is just crazy. I also have another story if you wanna check it out. It only has one chapter but I am actually working on that one next. I am sorry if it is short but I hope you liked it and I promise the next one will be better cause I feel like this one might be crappy :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry that I disappeared I had work and school and a bunch of things all at once that I did not have time to post or anything. I hope you guys will still read.**

 **WARNING: There may be topics that are sensitive to others**

 **Some Bruises Don't Vanish Chapter 6**

 _Flashbacks_

Present

Later that night Juvia laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. Thinking of the situation she was in she started to tear up and rolled over to her side. "Juvia is never going to be away from Kano. Juvia thought she was done with him and now she can be possibly carrying his child." For a brief second Juvia felt a chill go down her spine. It was something she did not expect because it is spring and her apartment is nice and warm.

The only time she felt that was when something bad was going to happen. All she kept thinking about was what can possible happen that is worse?

 **1 Week Later**

Juvia walked into the guild hall and looked around to find a place to sit.

"Hey Juvia! Over here!" in the corner table sat a waving Lucy, Happy, Gajeel, Levy and baby Nashi was sleeping peacefully in Levy's arms. Juvia approached the table and gave everyone a smile and sat down in front of Levy.

"How old is the baby now?" Asked Juvia who was admiring the pink haired baby.

"She is one week now. She is actually really good, she just sleeps a lot like her father." Lucy answered with a chuckle. Lucy noticed the little smile that formed on Juvia's face. "Did you want to hold her? You don't look sick anymore so you don't have to worry about spreading it." Before Juvia can even answer Lucy gentle grabbed the baby from Levy, who was sitting next her, and came around the table and set her in Juvia's arms. "Just make sure you support her neck, and if she started to fuss just bounce her a little bit, she loves it." Lucy went back to her original seat between Levy and Happy.

Juvia looked at the sleeping baby in her arms and she was overpowered with happiness. For a second she forgot the possibility of Gray not being the father and just thought of a baby that was the spitting image of Gray. From the hair to the eyes and even the cold body that you get from being an ice mage. She was content with her imagination and did not want to come out of it. But with her luck all things come to an end.

From the corner of her eye she saw Gajeel get up from the end of the table and sat next to Juvia on her right side. She saw him get closer to her and take a big long sniff. Juvia looked at him in confusion and looked across at their friends. Levy was reading a book and Lucy and Happy were arguing on whether to change the baby's name to Happy Jr. The bluenette looked back to the man sitting next to him and scooted away from him a little. "What are you doing Gajeel?" Juvia whispered.

Gajeel backed away from her and looked her in the eyes. They showed no emotion and that is what scared Juvia the most. Gajeel gentle grabbed the baby from Juvia's arms, "Hey Key Girl, here is your kid. Me and Rain Women need to look at some jobs to do since she is feeling better."

Juvia looked at him puzzled, "What are you-"

"Just get up will yeah! You're not the only one who needs to work." Gajeel said while huffing angrily.

Juvia willingly got up and walked to the board with Gajeel and started looking at the jobs. "How about this one? It seems easy and pays good." The water mage pointed to a flyer with a bridge and a figure under it. The only description it says is to get rid of the troll under the bridge in Huntsville and collect the reward of 750 thousand jewels at the town hall office.

Gajeel didn't even look at the flyer just at here and said, "It better be easy cause you can't really fight when your pregnant huh?"

Juvia's face turned pale and her face dropped. Her heart felt like it was beating a thousand times faster than usual. " Ho-How did y-you kno-know?" She could not even talk right. She did not want anyone to know, especially not Gajeel. She did want him to find out what happened.

Gajeel crossed his arms in front of him and had his usual frowning face. "I can smell the different scent coming off of you. The baby has a faint scent, it is hard to smell because of in being inside of you and it being the size of a peanut."

The water mage was twiddling her fingers and was looking down at them. For some reason she felt embarrassed. Like she was a teenager that snuck a boy in her room and just got caught. Gajeel was like an older brother to her, but yet she felt like she let him down. Even if she is only 20 years old. "Gajeel seems mad at Juvia."

Gajeel sighed and put his arm around her shoulder. "I am not mad women. I just do not think this is the best time to have a kid. Especially since you are still healing physically and mentally after what happened with Kano."

Juvia looked up at the metal dragon slayer and tears started to form. "Are you saying Juvia should get rid of the baby?"

Gajeel pulled away from her and scratched the back of his head. "It is your life and your body. If you and Ice Cube wanna have this baby it is up to you but I want you to think of yourself also. What does the father think of it?"

Juvia felt like she was going to puke when he said 'the father' especially since she does not even know who the father is. "He should be back tomorrow. The train that usually goes to the town his mission was in broke down so they had to stay another night. Plus the train ride is about 12 hours long."

The Metal Dragon Slayer nodded and turned to the board. He took off the flyer the Juvia was looking at and handed it to her. "Me and Panther Lily will go with you so that you can get money and start saving up for the little twerp."

Juvia took the flyer from him and gave him a small smile. "Okay. but we have to wait until Gray comes back. Juvia does not want to worry her Darling." Juvia turned around and took a step forward but was stopped by Gajeels words.

"You are going to be a great mother. You and Ice Boy have so much good inside you that the child will never know what darkness is."

Juvia turned around slowly and whispered, "What if Gray had a lot of darkness in him? Do you think the baby would be evil or bad?" Juvia could not get the thought that her baby might be like Kano.

Gajeel was taken back by her words and a little confused as to why she would even ask a question like that. "I mean I wouldn't even know the answer to that. You do not have to worry about that because you and Gray both have good in you both, so you have nothing to even worry about"

Juvia nodded a little, "Your right…. Thank you." The pregnant women turned around and walked over to Mirajane. She handed her the flyer and told her that Gajeel, herself and Panther Lily are leaving for the mission in three days. Juvia then waved bye to her friends that were still at the table and started walking to the doors to leave. As she was leaving a little boy and his mother came through the doors with bags in her hands and the boy had his favorite dragon in his arms "Oh hello Yumi, Juvia hasn't seen you or Akio in days." Juvia bent down to Akio and tussled his hair and smiled at him.

Yumi set some of her bags down and stretched her arms a bit. "When had to go make to my village and grab the rest of the stuff in the house. The house had to many bad memories so I sold it to a couple that was new to the town." Yumi looked down at her son as he hugged Boomer. "He seems to be taking it hard. With the moving and what happened to him father. It was just a lot for him to handle."

Juvia nodded and felt guilt sink into her stomach. She wanted to vomit everywhere, he did not know if it was because of what she did or from the pregnancy. Whatever the reason she could not hold it down for long. "Juvia understands." Juvia looked at her bags and saw that she was carrying 4 bags in each hand. "Would you like Juvia's help carrying your bags?"

Yumi gave her a small smile, "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

Juvia smiled at the women, "Of course not. We help each other around here." Juvia grabbed 2 bags in each hand and so did Yumi. The went up the stairs, that were located behind the bar, and went into the first door to the left. When Juvia opened the door it was a very small apartment looking room. It was suppose to be another room for the injured that were getting treatment, but Master gave it to the single mother and her child since it had its own bathroom. The room was decorated and was like a studio apartment so the living room, kitchen and bed room were all together. Even though it was small, it was still a nice comfortable place to stay in.

Yumi can from behind Juvia and set her bags on the floor in the living room area. "You can set the bags here."

Juvia set the bags next to the others. As Yumi was looking through the bags she let out a huff. Juvia looked over, "Is something wrong?"

Yumi looked up at her at said, "I forgot my other bag, I think it is downstairs in front of the guide. I set them down there to rest my arms a bit but I must of forgot to grab it. Do you mind watching Aiko while I quick get it?"

Juvia looked over at the boy playing with his toys in the kitchen area, then back at his mother. "Juvia does not mind at all."

Yumi smiled and quickly ran out the door.

Juvia waited until Yumi left the room and walked over to Aiko. The boy was playing with boomer and two animal toys. The bluenette sat next to the boy and was looking at his hair. Juvia thought to herself, 'How does Juvia do this? Pull and run? Make it seem casual? How is pulling a hair out casual.' Before Juvia can come up with something Aiko stood up and started to walk to his toy box. A few feet before he reached it he stepped on an article of clothing, slipped and fell.

Juvia quickly ran to him and picked him up. As the boy was crying, Juvia was bouncing a little and rubbing the bump on his head. "Shhh it is okay Juvia has you. It is just a bump." As Juvia was still rubbing his head she closed her eyes and plucked a piece of hair from his head. The boys head hurt anyways so he did not feel much anyway.

About 2 minutes later the little boy stopped crying and his mother came back to the room. Juvia explained what happened and Yumi checked the boy over and gave him a big hug. Juvia smiled at the scene and went on her way with the piece on hair in her hand.

XXXXXXX

Juvia went back to her house and put the piece of hair into a vial. Cana lived in the same building complex as her so she knocked on the door of the Magic Card user. After waiting and knocking for 3 minutes Juvia put the vial into her mailbox that was right outside her house. Juvia went back to her place and into bed.

Juvia felt exhausted and needed a nap. As she was lying in bed she couldn't help but remember all the bad things that have happened to her. She did not bother to stop the tears, she felt relieved to let her emotions out, she stop pretending and to let it all out.

 **End of the Chapter**

 **SOOO the next chapter you guys will love! I already have it planned out but please comment and tell me what you think!**


End file.
